As a result of CCSG strategic planning and evaluation of services offered, the former Clinical Data Network (CDN) was renamed the Biomedical Data Science Shared Resource (BDS). The mission of the BDS is to contribute towards improving understanding of cancer biology and enable development of innovative preventive and therapeutic approaches for cancer. The shared resource has enhanced its service platform to better provide investigators with the infrastructure, tools, standards and technical collaboration required for cutting edge data intensive cancer research, while expanding the breadth of the resource to include development of Roswell Park-wide data standards, reusable software (database and web) tools for more complex data management needs. BDS provides high quality data science support for basic, translational and clinical research projects and assists investigators in the preparation of reliable data for funding applications and publications. BDS is integrated into the Roswell Data Science initiative, creating a robust cancer research data ecosystem populated with findable, accessible, interoperable and reusable data in the Roswell Data Commons. This shared resource has served 5 research programs and 150 Roswell Park users. BDS usage resulted in 101 peer-reviewed publications and has serviced 16 NIH grants. Roswell's bold Data Science initiative is poised to transform research and the size and quality of the data ecosystem, freeing researchers for scientific investigation and discovery. BDS works with CCSG researchers to understand scientific questions, data needs and system requirements, the BDS, in collaboration with Roswell IT, researches and recommends appropriate software for meeting the needs. BDS will be integral to the evolution of sophisticated data science capabilities and a Findable, Accessible, Interoperable, Reusable (FAIR) data ecosystem. BDS ensures that the informatics design and data model in grant applications appropriately support the analytic plan. The specific aims of the BDS are: 1) To provide CCSG investigators with cutting-edge data science infrastructure, tools and methods to facilitate data capture and analyses; 2) To harmonize and integrate data and metadata across Roswell (including laboratory, shared resource and the clinical record) to enable basic science and clinical investigators access to data; 3) To provide expert consultation and support to address the data science needs of CCSG members, including effective data capture, management and sharing plans. With its expanded structure, BDS will be integral to the evolution of sophisticated data science capabilities. In the future, BDS will Drive the development of Roswell's cancer ontology as well as developing data standards (including Common Data Elements) for use institution-wide and supporting data interoperability, reuse and sharing.